Apologies
by LaurenKate67
Summary: What would happen if Draco apologised to Hermione after he called her a Mudblood? What relationship would come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

_The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," he spat._

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened. One moment Malfoy had answered her back and the next she was sat in Hagrid's hut, watching Ron spew slugs into a dirty, old bucket.

It hurt to know that Malfoy thought of her as one of them. She hadn't done anything truly horrible to him, sure she made a comment about his pureblood arrogant ways, but everyone did that. Being called the most insulting term that denigrated her ancestry killed her. To Hermione, her parents were the gentlest people in the world — but Draco Malfoy believed that they had created this disgusting, vile creature.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mudblood. That's what he called me. Filthy blood, he believes I have. Surely all blood is the same? I would still be the same person if I were muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. I'd have the same brains, I'd have the same looks and I'd definitely have the same personality. I'm pretty sure my blood is the same colour as Draco Malfoy's right? Would someone be able to tell the difference between a drop of my blood to a drop of his? I shouldn't have let it get to me, but it did. It killed me. I knew he didn't like me but I thought that was because he didn't know me. I never thought he would be so prejudiced! I never thought anyone could be so prejudiced! I thought that sort of thing belongs to the 1920's. Not nowadays. Not here in Hogwarts. The place of safety and a sanctuary for me. It doesn't feel like home tonight—there is a strange feeling, like I don't belong. _

_I'm going to go now, before I cry anymore. Honestly, one day I'll look back on this and think 'God Hermione, get over yourself, Draco Malfoy is not worth crying over!' _

_I'll speak to you tomorrow,_

_Hermione. _

As she closed her diary, Hermione settled herself into bed. She'd stayed up later than the rest of the girls so none of them saw her cry. She didn't want to be seen as weak. She looked at her watch. 2:06am. Hermione flicked off her lamp and burrowed under the covers, hoping for any warmth they would give her. Then a small tapping noise disturbed her slumber.

Getting out of bed, Hermione noticed the small tawny owl outside her window. Tiptoeing across the floor as to not wake any of the other girls, Hermione pulled the latch open and let the small bird in. It flew straight and landed on her pillow, and the bird started to squawk.

"Shush! I can't let anybody wake! You shouldn't even be here!"

The bird looked at her in an understanding way and went quiet. Hermione hurried silently over to the bed and unhooked the letter from the bird's leg. Reaching into her trunk, she brought out a treat and fed the small owl. It fluttered its little wings and flew out the window. Hermione followed it and shut the latch tight. Slowly creeping back to her bed, she crawled under the covers, letter in hand. Opening it as quiet as she could, Hermione saw a scribbled writing that covered around 4 lines.

Hermione,

I couldn't help but think of your face after I said what I did. You didn't deserve that. Nobody does really. I need to see you; an apology over paper is not the same as an apology to the face. I really need you to meet me. How about at 3am at your portrait? Please, please let me say I'll see you there? I'll wait for you. All night.

DM.

And for some reason, Hermione rose out of her bed and descended the stairs towards the portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for the response I received after uploading the first chapter! The first one was a little bit short but I will make this one a little bit longer. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!**

** Also a little note, I want to make them a bit older than in second year because the whole romance thing wouldn't really work if they were 12. So they are going to be about 17/18. I know it doesn't fit with the books but I didn't write them so it doesn't matter. **

Hermione waited on the inside of the portrait, it was only 2:15am but she so desperately wanted to see if he turned up early. Should she wait here until 3am or should she go outside and wait now? What if he didn't even turn up? He probably just wanted to mock her. To call her weak for believing him. Even with all these doubts in her mind Hermione stepped out of the portrait, 45 minutes early with his letter in hand, to greet Draco Malfoy.

2:45am.

"You're early."

Hermione's eyes sprang up and saw deep grey orbs above her.

"You actually came, Malfoy."

"What? Of course I came; I'm surprised that you came to be honest."

"I thought this was all a joke. I thought that at breakfast tomorrow you would stand up and tell everyone that I trusted you. I thought you were making a fool of me. Making me look stupid."

Draco bent down, as to be the same height as Hermione. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Look Grang...Hermione, I know okay. I know I'm a horrible person. After calling you a Mud.. that word, I felt this pain in my gut and I didn't know what it was until later on. It was guilt Hermione. I felt so bad, and it made it even worse that you didn't even realise what I'd called you until later on. I wanted to apologise straight away Hermione, I really did. I wanted to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness."

Hermione had turned to face the floor again.

"Then why didn't you?" Her voice cracked as she mumbled the words, more to herself than to him.

"Oh God Hermione, do you know what my father would have done to me if I'd gotten on my knees and grovelled to a muggleborn witch? He'd have beaten me worse than ever before, Hermione I'm so sorry but I thought of myself before you."

Hermione's almond eyes widened in horror.

"Your father has beaten you before?" She whispered.

Draco stumbled on his words, not quite sure how to tell the small witch in front of him that he was weak.

"I...Um...Kind of, yeah he has, he started on my mother, she's the reason I follow his orders, I have to think of her as well." Draco's eyes turned downward, and he ran a hand through his hair, which looked like he'd been doing a lot recently as the blond strands stood up slightly from his head. He didn't know why he had told her the truth, but there was something comforting about the way her eyes shone out as she stared into his.

Draco took a few steps backwards until he hit the wall, where he proceeded to slide down it and pull his knees up to his chest, eyes still on the floor. Hermione knelt gracefully in front of him.

"Am I the first person you have told?"

Hermione took the silence from Draco as a yes.

"Gosh Draco, has no one seen the bruises?"

"My father doesn't leave bruises." Draco spat. "He uses a form of torture that doesn't show afterwards, unless you count the shaking."

Hermione gasped.

"Crucio?"

There was silence, until Draco slowly nodded his head, allowing a tear to run down his pale cheek.

The one tear suddenly turned into a few, then into a lot. Silent sobs racked his body, his shoulders shaking as he leant forward.

"I truly am sorry Hermione, for everything." He cried.

Hermione didn't know why but she put her arms around the boy, allowing him to show his softer side for her.

Suddenly, the tears stopped. Draco stood quickly which pushed Hermione to the ground.

"I can't." He said, ever so quietly Hermione wasn't sure if she heard it or not.

"Can't what Draco?"

"Don't call me that! I'm a Malfoy. I don't know what I was thinking even coming here tonight."

He leant towards her, getting right into her face.

"I'm Malfoy, you're Granger. It'll always be that way. Don't you understand? You can't help me, by comforting me I'll probably just get hurt twice as much, and then they will come after you. So let's drop this Granger. My father can't hear I'm being nice to a…"

Hermione knew what was coming and interrupted before he got chance to say it.

"A Mudblood. I knew this was all a trick! I knew you couldn't be sincere for once in your life! Well Malfoy, you can go back to your pathetic life because I'm done with you. You can call me that word all you want, I'm never going to sympathise with you ever again, do you hear me? You're sick!"

And with that, she stormed back into to Gryffindor common room, slamming the portrait in his face.

Draco knew he had to hurt her in order to protect her, but he was hoping for more of a compromise. He turned quickly away, striding back towards his own common room, tears still evident on his face. Once again the hallway was empty, until a large figure emerged from behind a tapestry.

"Well, well, well Malfoy, having a little lovers spat are we? Let's hope Daddy doesn't hear about this, or actually maybe I should go tell him right now. He did ask me to keep an eye on you after all."

**A/N Okay this one is a bit shorter too but i PROMISE the next will be at least 2000 words. AT LEAST. Please review!**


End file.
